Descubriendo sentimientos
by linlig
Summary: todos sus amigos sabian que habia algo entre los dos, ambos siempre lo negaban firmemente alegando que solo son amigos, pero una pequeña competencia los hace cambiar de opinion.


Descubriendo sentimientos

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo

Todos los que los veían, decían que se comportaban como un viejo matrimonio, recibiendo al final un golpe por parte de los dos. Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué la gente decían eso, ellos eran solo amigos, y deberían metérselo en la cabeza de una vez, además ¿Cómo podría estar con ella/él? Ni siquiera podían pensarlo.

Nosotros somos solo amigos- gritaron los dos, sonrojados, los demas veían como se iban totalmente avergonzados. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta lo que siento lo uno por el otro? Conociendo ambos jamás lo admitirían, todos suspiraron, solo esperaban que se dieran cuenta pronto antes que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Ichigo estaba echado en su cama con los audífonos puestos y leyendo un manga, era un sábado tranquilo, no estaba su familia, no estaba el molesto de Kon y no había aparecido ningún hueco.

Una figura apareció en su ventana, cuando lo vio se le ocurrió una idea, sigilosamente entro por la ventana, Ichigo estaba de los más entretenido leyendo su manga que no noto que alguien entraba, la otra persona aprovechándose de eso le dio una patada que lo saco de la cama.

-Auch ¿pero que mier…?- Ichigo no termino su maldición al ver a Rukia parada en su cama con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Eso dolió- se quejo sobándose su espalda.

-Lo hice porque estaba ahí de vago, ¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo útil?- pregunto Rukia cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy descansando, he estado trabajando muy duro últimamente, ¡necesitaba descansar!- se quejo – y ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Hay algún problema- pregunto preocupado.

-No, no hay ningún problema solo venia de visita.

-Entonces tampoco estás haciendo nada útil, luego te quejas de mí que estoy de vago cuando estas igual- Ichigo la miro sonriendo con burla.

-Que malagradecido eres, encima que te vengo a visitar- dijo Rukia indignada.

-Estaba muy bien solo hasta que interrumpieras mi paz-

-Alégrate que te vine hacer compañía y eso me recuerda ¿Dónde están todos?

-Mi familia salió por todo el fin de semana, yo me quede a descansar y Kon está con Inoue, se quejaba del maltrato que sufría y lo mande con Inoue todo el fin de semana para que dejara de molestar.

Rukia asintió y se le ocurrió una idea- Ichigo que tal una carrera.

-Es obvio que te ganare enana, te recuerdo que soy más rápido que tú- hablo con arrogancia Ichigo.

Rukia le salió una venita en la frente al escucharlo, salto de la cama y le dio una patada en el estomago a Ichigo que aun seguía sentado en el piso- eso ya lo veremos.

-Bien es un reto, si yo gano harás lo que yo quiera por un día.

-Y si yo gano me compraras lo que yo quiera- concluyo Rukia.

-Bien entonces- Ichigo cogió su insignia de shinigami y salió de su cuerpo- comencemos, la meta es el parque.

Los dos saltaron por la ventana y comenzaron la carrera.

Unos minutos después sintieron a un hueco, pararon su carrera para ir por el hueco, pero antes que vayan hacia el este ya había desaparecido.

Seguro que Ishida ya se encargo- hablo Ichigo para los dos- es mejor seguir con la carrera- cuando voltio Rukia ya se había ido- esa enana tramposa- utilizo shumpo para ir tras ella, pero ya era tarde Rukia ya había llegado al parque.

-¡Gane!- grito feliz.

-Eso es trampa, estaba distraído- Ichigo la mira con molestia

-Eso no es mi culpa, así que tienes que comprarme algo.

El pelinaranja suspiro- está bien nos vemos en el centro comercial en treinta minutos.

Rukia asintió y desaparición con shumpo, Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Media hora después ambos se encontraban en el centro comercial, Ichigo ya estaba en su cuerpo y Rukia en su gigai

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, Rukia veía todo emocionada, había tantas cosas que elegir, sin embargo hubo algo que le llamo totalmente la atención- ¡Chappy!- grito como una niña de cinco años y corrió hacia la tienda.

Ichigo la mira y negó con la cabeza, Rukia a veces era demasiado infantil, pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, aunque había otras cosas más como que siempre encontraba la forma de animarlo cuando estaba deprimido, también, aunque siempre diga lo contrario, encontraba lindo sus dibujos y bueno también tenía un bonito cuerpo a pesar pequeña y delgada, todo estaba bien proporcionado y sus ojos ellos eran grandes y brillantes, nunca se cansaba de verlos y también estaba…alto ahí porque mierda estaba pensando todo eso de Rukia ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Hey Ichigo, no te quedes ahí parado y ven a ver esto.

Ichigo se acerco a Rukia, decidiendo olvidar todo lo que había pensado.

Rukia miro al conejito blanco de la tienda y se dijo que debía ser suyo, cuando vio a Ichigo aparecerse de inmediato le dijo- quiero eso- señalando al conejo

El shinigami sustituto vio al conejo y levanto una ceja- has visto lo que tiene el conejo

Rukia lo miro confundida y dio vuelta para mirar al conejo, se dio cuenta que en sus patas tenía un corazón rojo que decía te amo en letras blancas. Rukia se sonrojo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso?- pe...pero eso no importa, quiero al conejo- le suplico la pequeña shinigami.

Ichigo se rindió, le había apostado a Rukia que si ganaba le compraría cualquier cosa y había ganado y como todo hombre de palabra tenía que comprarle lo que pedía- esta bien- entro a la tienda junto con Rukia, agarro el conejo y lo llevo a la caja registradora.

La cajera vio a los dos, recibió el conejo de Ichigo y sonrió, le dijo el precio del peluche, Ichigo le dio el dinero y ella le dio el conejo en una bolsa- Tu novio es muy dulce para comprarte esto- vio a los dos sonrojarse y tartamudear, ella se rio, los dos se dieron media vuelta y salieron de ahí.

-Eso fue vergonzoso- dijo Ichigo con la cara un poco roja, extendió la bolsa con el conejo y se lo dio a Rukia- toma enana.

-Gracias- Rukia le dio una gran sonrisa.

Ichigo al verla sonreír así sintió su cara más roja y se voltio- yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Lo sé es lo que más me gusta de ti- Rukia hablo sin pensar, de inmediato se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo- qui…quiero decir que me gustan muchas cosas de ti, pero eso me gusta mucho mas, no espera eso no lo que quiero decir, lo quise decir es que…- Rukia sentía que cada vez se hundía mas, no entendía que le pasaba, sentía su corazón acelerar, últimamente se sentía así cuando estaba cerca de Ichigo, sentía el corazón acelerado y muy nerviosa, cuando estaba lejos tenía una gran necesidad de verlo aunque sea por un momento, por eso cuando tuvo un poco de tiempo libre le pregunto a su capitán si podía ir al mundo humano, el capitán Ukitake siendo la buena persona que era la dejo ir, se sintió feliz de verlo otra vez ya que había pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su ojos chocaron contra unos ojos chocolates que estaban muy cerca, no se había dado cuenta que Ichigo se había acercado, sentía su corazón acelerarse, unos segundos después la distancia se cerro y los labios de Ichigo chocaron contra los de ella, abrió bastante los ojos sorprendida sin saber qué hacer y cuando estaba pensando en devolverlo Ichigo se aparto, la miro con miedo de su reacción pensando que lo golpearía.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, al ver Rukia tan sonrojada y nerviosa no pudo evitar querer besarla, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a milímetros de su boca y termino haciéndolo. El beso había sido corto, tenía miedo que Rukia tomara represalias, pero se quedo ahí sin decir ninguna palabra, el estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Rukia lo jalo de su camiseta y lo beso, este beso fue más largo y dulce.

Se quedaron así besándose por unos minutos, pero a los dos les pareció horas, se separaron y los dos tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus caras.

-¿Quieres un helado?- pregunto Ichigo aun sonriendo.

Rukia simplemente asintió.

Los dos caminaron hasta la heladería en un cómodo silencio hasta que Ichigo lo rompió.

-Rukia me gustas – dijo Ichigo mirándola directo a los ojos para hacerla saber la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Tu también- dijo Rukia mirándolo para que sepa que sentía lo mismo.

Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar otra vez.

En el fondo tal vez sabían lo que sentían por el otro, pero su orgullo pudo más con los dos y tampoco querían darle la razón a los demas, así que por ahora sería un secreto entre los dos.

* * *

Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de bleach, espero que les haya gustado :D

Dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio


End file.
